


Better Than Chilton

by LaughingStones



Category: Motorcity
Genre: Dubious Consent Fantasy, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, let me know if I need more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-28 18:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12612284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingStones/pseuds/LaughingStones
Summary: Red wouldn't usually fantasize about Julie Kane in his downtime. Hedefinitelywouldn't fantasize about Mike Chilton. Miss Kane pushing Chilton around, though, showing him who's boss... that's a pretty persuasive fantasy.





	Better Than Chilton

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Live Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322210) by [SplickedyHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/pseuds/SplickedyHat). 



> That scene in chapter 17 of Live Free, the showdown between Red and Julie--I read that and shrieked a lot because it seemed obvious to me that a) Red has acquired a massive crush on Julie and b) he has no idea what to do about it, or is invested in denying it, or both.  
> This fic was the natural result.
> 
> Thanks to Splickedy and Toasty for letting me play in their sandbox! Thanks to Curlicue for the beta, and  
> Splick for the encouragement!

Red keeps his armor on most of the time, but sometimes he has to take it off. When he's alone in his car, tucked away in an untraveled tunnel halfway between Deluxe and Motorcity--he needs to relax _some_ time. Take the armor off, let his guard down.

Let himself recline his seat and close his eyes and drift for a while. Maybe he'll sleep, maybe he won't.

There's a banner of long red hair in his mind's eye, dark eyes narrowed at him, flaring with angry fire. He's been thinking about her a lot, lately.

He figured her out quick, guessed she couldn't be the helpless little girl she pretended, but he still underestimated her. Backed her up in front of that crew of driveling sycophants that makes up the Board of Directors, sure, but he wasn't expecting her to face him down once they were all gone, pin his arms to his chair and say, low and clear and self-assured, that he had no idea what she'd do.

She was right. And he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it since.

Not the implied threat, no, that doesn't bother him. But her pale slim hands pinning him down--

That. Sticks in the mind somehow. Won't let him go.

He draws a breath through his teeth, shifting in his seat. He doesn't want to give in to the heat curling up his spine, not when it feels like giving in to her.

...What if it wasn't, though. What if instead it was about someone else surrendering and he just… watched?

Red huffs softly in the silence of his car, reaches down to rub the heel of his hand over his hardening dick through his clothes. Once, twice, stops.

What if Miss Kane had as little patience with Chilton as she does with Red? She'd use him when she needed him and otherwise ignore him. And Chilton wouldn't like that, he'd be on her heels trying to be best buddies. Red sneers to himself. She wouldn't have any patience with that either, she'd get annoyed.

 _Fine!_ she'd say, eyes narrow on Chilton. _You want some quality time with me? Get on your knees._

Chilton would look startled, maybe a little offended. He'd hesitate, and she'd--slap him across the face, maybe, or grab him by the hair and pull, force him to his knees. Yeah. Yeah.

In Red’s mind, Chilton looks up at her all shocked and confused, maybe a little turned on. Miss Kane sneers at him before lifting her head, looking over--

At Red. _Strip him_.

Red opens his eyes from the imagined scene, blinks, closes them again. Sure, okay. Why not.

He doesn't have to obey her, of course, but he does anyway because he's curious. Chilton fights, but he's no match for Red, especially when Miss Kane snaps at him, cold and commanding, _Cooperate!_ It makes Chilton hesitate long enough for Red to kick his legs out from under him, pin him down, and then stripping him is easy. Then Chilton’s naked on the floor as Miss Kane steps forward, and Red steps out of the way.

He watches as she pushes Chilton around, snapping commands one after the other, slapping him when he doesn't obey immediately. She orders him on his knees, legs spread, hands behind his back and _don't move_ , and then she nudges a foot between his legs, presses her shin up against his dick so he gasps and twitches.

 _I said, don't move_ , she says coldly, and backhands him.

And fucking Chilton, it's not like he ever takes a hint. He doesn't look cowed or dismayed, he just straightens up again with his jaw set and that determined look in his eye, looks up to meet her eyes and nods.

She doesn't look pleased or impressed, just narrows her eyes at him and growls, _Obey me, this time_ , and he nods again, and she goes back to giving orders, pushing him hard, testing his limits.

Alone in his car, Red licks his lips, gets a hand in his pants without opening his eyes.

In the scene, he doesn't touch himself, just watches, but it doesn't matter. Maybe Miss Kane hears something in his breathing, or maybe she just knows. She looks over at him and sneers. _I'm not putting on a show for you._

He says… something in response. _I had that figured,_ maybe, or _I like it just fine anyway_. And she glares a second before pointedly turning away again.

Chilton is bruised and wild-eyed after a while, whining and panting for breath and she doesn't give an inch, cuts him no slack at all. _I said, control yourself!_ she snaps, and Chilton groans, tries to hold his hips still as she teases him mercilessly. _Pathetic_ , she says, shooting Red a look that lets him know it goes for both of them.

Red already knows she doesn't like him, that's not news. He gives her an unconcerned shrug.

 _Watching this must be the most fun you've had in weeks_ , she says to him, with a twist to her pretty lips that says that's strange and sad.

 _Almost as much fun as beating the tar out of him,_ he answers, and she rolls her eyes.

 _You're disgusting_ , she says, and grabs Chilton by the throat to get his attention. _On your feet. Bend over my desk_.

He looks wary but moves to obey, and she--takes off her shirt and pants, but keeps her vest on, flashing glimpses of her small breasts every time she moves. She shoots Red a look.

_Hold his wrists behind him._

Red steps over to the desk, pins Chilton’s wrists together in the middle of his back as Chilton growls and struggles uselessly.

 _Hold still!_ Miss Kane says in annoyance.

Breathing hard, Chilton goes still, body rigid with tension. Red smirks behind the opaque face shield of his helmet.

Miss Kane gets onto the desk in front of Chilton, spreads her legs, and leans back on her hands. Chilton makes an eager noise and Red--can't actually disagree, that's a nice view.

 _If you please me_ , she says to Chilton, _you might get to come_. Then she tilts her head. _But we can't make it too easy for you_. She glances up at Red. _Fuck him. We'll see how well he keeps his mind on the job_.

Chilton starts to protest and Miss Kane growls at him. _And smack him when he gets uppity,_ she tells Red, who brings one armored hand down hard on Chilton’s ass. Chilton yells and struggles again until Miss Kane grabs him by the hair and hisses at him to behave. For a second he doesn't move, muscles tight with resistance. Then his neck bends, he stops fighting. She lets go of his hair and he drops his head.

He breathes for a minute, then ducks between her legs and starts using his tongue as she hums, pleased and thoughtful. Red gets his armor open, his hard dick out and slick and starts pushing in, doesn't bother to stretch Chilton beforehand. His dick will do it fine, and besides, this is definitely a better challenge for Chilton.

 _God_ , yeah. In his dark, silent car, Red strokes himself a little faster. Chilton over a desk, caught between Red and Miss Kane and neither of them putting up with his shit--yeah, that's. Good.

As Red works his way into Chilton in his imagination, Chilton tenses up, breathing harshly, loses track of what he's doing and yelps when Miss Kane signals Red to smack him again. Turns out Red likes hitting him even more when it makes Chilton clench around Red’s dick. It's so good he has to focus to keep control, to keep pushing in and not come before he's even in all the way. Miss Kane knows, she's observant like that, she's probably saying something needling Red about it, but he's not listening.

When he's in, he pulls back right away, starts fucking Chilton without a pause. Chilton groans rough and stuttering, keeps doing what Miss Kane wants until Red apparently hits the right spot, getting a cry as Chilton’s hips buck and his wrists jerk against Red’s hold.

Miss Kane hisses and Red pauses, pulls out long enough to spank Chilton good and thorough, turning his ass rosy. When he shoves back in, Chilton makes tight little noises, and Red enjoys fucking him even more with him caught between pain and pleasure, gasping and whimpering between Miss Kane’s thighs while she pulls his hair and Red makes sure he won't sit comfortably for a week.

And maybe, what if--

Red comes deep in Chilton’s ass, leaves him full and dripping and pulls out, and Miss Kane is frustrated Chilton hasn't done much for her, so she flicks a hand and snaps, _Drop him on the floor and get your mouth over here_.

Chilton groans when Red hauls him off the desk, grabbing for his dick as soon as Red lets go of his wrists, but Red doesn't give a fuck, Red’s wrenching his helmet off so he can get his mouth between Miss Kane’s pale thighs, licking and sucking until she's swearing breathlessly, legs shaking, hands clenched in his hair. He fucks her with his tongue, makes her come hard, shivering apart under him--

On the floor beside the desk, Chilton is watching, working his dick, heat and confused jealousy mixed in his eyes--

 _Oh,_ Miss Kane pants, and wrenches Red up by his hair to kiss him, biting at his lips with aftershocks still going through her. _Next time I'll have you from the start_ , she says in his ear. _He's useless_ \--

\--And in his car, Red’s back arches as he comes with a hoarse groan. Hand still moving, he draws it out, wrings out the last shivers of pleasure before slumping back in his seat, going still.

...Fucking Chilton. Probably wouldn't even know what he was doing, he's probably a virgin. Red is better than him at fighting, yeah, but _way_ better at pleasing women, too. Miss Kane… she might not _like_ Red, but she's already figured out she has a use for him.

Maybe eventually she'll find out he's got more uses than she thought.


End file.
